fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!
Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos is a fighting video game developed by Dark Heart Games. The game was published by Fantendo and distributed by Cartoon Network Interactive. It is the spiritual successor of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. It is being developed for the Wii U and the PlayStation 4 platforms. Gameplay Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!! is a fighting game in which players control characters with different fighting styles and special attacks, engaging in one-on-one combat to deplete their opponent's life gauge. The game is in 2.5D; movement is restricted to a two-dimensional plane, while the characters and backgrounds are rendered in three-dimensions. Unlike the traditional fighting game design involving multiple rounds with regenerative life bars, in Crossover Chaos each match consists of a single round with each player bearing two life bars. The game utilizes a four-button control layout of light, medium, and heavy attacks, alongside a "character trait" button, which activates a unique ability or attack designed to showcase each character. For instance, Marceline will regenerate some health and Dexter will switch between an offense and defense stance. The stages, based on various locations from Cartoon Network shows, such as Townsville, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and the Candy Kingdom, feature interactive environments and multiple areas. If an opponent is hit with a heavy attack near a corner of the arena, it launches them, triggering a transition animation and taking the fight to a new section of the stage. Each section also contains objects that characters can interact with differently depending on their class. Characters fall into two classes: "power characters", who rely on brute strength and innate abilities, and "gadget characters", who use weapons, items, and other external mechanisms to win. As characters perform special moves, block oncoming attacks, or get hit by the opponent, their "chaos meters" will gradually fill. Portions of the super meter can be used to execute enhanced special moves or counter enemy moves. With a full meter, players can unleash their strongest special attack, the Chaos Attack. They can also combine their Chaos Attack can also be combined with a specific assist character. There are as many assist character as there are playable character. Two assist characters can be brought into battle, one who can be used a single time as replacement in battle when things are getting dire, them coming with a limited moveset. The other assist character can be called in to perform their signature attack. When the latter assist is called in and the Chaos Attack is performed immediately after, they will combine this attack. Modes Like in every fighting game there are several modes you can play on. Versus Mode This is the standard mode in the game where you can fight against each other with a max of four players. Normal fighting rules apply to this mode. One can choose to do a Free-for-All in which every player fights for themselves. The second option is Team Battle in which two players are paired together and both share a support and the win gauge. Giant Mode Giant Mode is the same as Versus Mode only this time around only giant characters are playable, that normally aren't playable. Assists are disabled in Giant Mode and the maps have been adjusted to a size where giants can battle. It is unlocked after completing Adventure Mode for the first time. Story Mode In the Story Mode you will go through a complete story with the characters of the Cartoon Network universe as the whole world is in danger. Like in the certain other universes, like the Marvel universe, the shows of Cartoon Network exist in the same universe, unlike the previous installment. There are a few odd ones, namely the characters from Samurai Jack and Adventure Time who come from the future. Adventure Time being set much later than Samurai Jack. Sometimes characters have to be unlocked first in order to progress in the Story Mode. For the complete story: /Clash of Cartoons/ Adventure Mode Choose a character and fight your way to the top and defeat the boss of the Adventure Mode. Aside from fighting against one or multiple character, you will also encounter the three minigames one can play. You can't play this mode with giant characters, but may encounter one. The final battle always is either fighting HIM, Aku, The Beast or The Lich on their respective stage. Boss Rush In Boss Rush one will fight through all of the boss battles, that are not CPU battles, fought throughout the story. The order of the bosses are completely random, and there only are a few healing items in the safe haven between the battles. Mini-Games There are three mini-games available throughout the game, several unlock missions are attached to it. *'Treasure Hunt': collect the 8 treasures hidden in the stage before the time runs out. *'Hoop Race': run through all the rings/hoops, in order, on the stage and try to defeat the champion of the stage. *'Horde Battle': defeat all the enemies swarming the stage, the enemies are related to the stage on is fighting on. **'Horde Battle VS': try to defeat more enemies than the other player on the stage. Training Mode In Training mode you can fight against an adjustable CPU to explore a character's moveset or just train a little bit. This mode is also available for giant characters. Vault There is a certain amount of collectables throughout the game that, when aquired, can be viewed in the Vault. They are data on characters from the Cartoon Network universe. For a complete list on the date view Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Vault. Characters There is a total of 76 playable character in Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!! There are 37 default characters, 30 unlockable characters and 10 giant characters. As the rumor goes there will be 5 DLC characters making the total amount of characters, 76. For details on the characters, see: Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Characters Default Unlockable Giant Unlocking Criteria Assist Characters The game includes a few assist characters. An assist character can be selected before the battle starts and will support the player when they are activated in battle. They can be summoned at any time, however have a reloading time. Some have longer reloading times than other because of the performed attack, this reloading time is displayed alongside the character in the select screen. For more information about which attacks are performed by the Assists check out Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Assists. Stages For details about the stage see: Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!/Stages Cast Trivia *During development there were going to be three playable characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. They however were cut duo to them not being worthy of being in a Cartoon Network game. These cut characters were: Twilight Sparkle, Nightmare Moon and Discord. Many data of characters were also found in the fault. *Ami & Yumi, Grizz, Panda & Ice Bear and Bunnicula were going to be playable but were eventually scrapped. *There are four shows that have seven playable characters (including the giants), these shows also being the three biggest ones made: The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Adventure Time and Steven Universe. **Ben 10 and Adventure Time also happen to be the shows with the most amount of episodes, 230 and 222 respectively and still counting. They are shortly followed by Regular Show which has 213, yet only has five playable characters. *Rumor DLC characters to fill the roster to a round number of 80. *Not represented cartoon include: The Moxy Show, Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Miku, Lu & Og, Squirrel Boy, Class of 3000, Robotomy, The Problem Solverz and Secret Mountain Fort Awesome. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Cartoon Network: Crossover Chaos!!